


Connection

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Voltron Bingo [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Double Ended Dildo, Established Relationship, FTM, M/M, Sex Toys, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Male Shiro (Voltron), Trans Pidge (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron), Transgender, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voltron, Voltron Bingo 2019, Voltron NSFW Bingo, ftm pidge, ftm shiro, nsfw card, us of the terms pussy/cunt/clit for both of them, vld, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “I want to try it. With you, if that wasn’t clear.” Maybe he could take most of an eighteen-inch double ended dildo if he tried, but that wasn’t something he wanted to think about just yet. Even though he’s already thought about Shiro taking the whole thing. If that’s something Shiro would want to try. God, he hopes it is.“It was.” Shiro chuckles and lowers his gaze to the toy again. He walks prosthetic fingers over the top of the box, smirking to himself as he reads over the little ‘promises’ the company has about it.{{Bingo fill for round three of the Voltron bingo, NSFW card}}





	Connection

It always started like this, with Pidge on their bed, curled in on himself with his heart feeling like it’s going to pound out of his chest. He won’t deny that he has the want to be adventurous and the constant need to feel more comfortable in his body is helped by trying new things. Shiro makes it so much easier, being with him, seeing him so confident in himself after hearing the stories of what he went through to get here, to be proud of his body and himself. It gives Pidge all the hope that he needs, and yet whenever he throws out these new ideas, he always feels nervous.

He hadn’t even asked this time. It was spontaneous, he’d been _browsing_ when the ideas came to him. Then he delved into the idea further through various internet searches that have since been erased from his laptop’s history, and now here he was. And he knows he shouldn’t be nervous. Shiro is either going to be on board, or he’ll say no. Simple.

Pidge snaps out of his internal conflict when Shiro comes into the room, wearing loose-fitting sweats and a decent sized hoodie. His hair is still a little wet from his shower. Pidge chooses to focus on the water dripping from the strands as he uncurls himself from his ball and sits with his legs crossed, almost perfectly in the middle of the bed as he looks over at Shiro. He straightens up and swallows the lump formed in his throat. Shiro notices his stiff positioning and pauses in place.

“Everything okay?” He asks, still unmoving.

“Yes-” And his voice cracks and he hates it. Pidge grits his teeth and closes his eyes as he holds back from growling. That was going to happen, he knew that. He’s only been on testosterone for a month, so it was expected but that didn’t mean he had to like it.

He feels the bed dip in front of him and opens his eyes just as Shiro’s leaning into him. He presses a chaste kiss to his forehead. Pidge sighs and reminds himself to relax, to breathe properly before he sits up again and lifts his gaze to Shiro as the older sits in front of him properly.

“I got us something,” Pidge says. Better to get it out there right away than trying to word around it for some reveal. Because he’ll end up holding off on it.

“Oh? That sounds ominous.” Shiro smirks. “And a little exciting.”

Pidge hums and makes a vague hand gesture before he pushes himself up from his spot on the bed and steps off. He moves over to his drawers and opens up his shirt drawer. The one he thought Shiro was least likely to stumble into since Pidge’s shirts would never fit him in a million years and he doesn’t have to dig around in it for clothes for Pidge. He pulls the box from the back of the drawer, still wrapped up in a black plastic bag that he’d gotten it in. ‘Discreet’ the guy had called it, and the whole exchange had made Pidge wonder why he hadn’t just ordered the damn thing online.

Shiro’s shifted up to the head of the bed and is leaning back against it. He whistles lowly at the sight of the bag and draws his legs up under himself. “That’s a big bag.” He notes like it’s not obvious.

And Pidge had thought that the moment he picked it up, but he hadn’t thought the thing was _that_ big when he’d been making the transaction. Not that they had a shorter one available at the time and he’d heard they were _good_. He’s not going to overthink it now.

Wordlessly, he crawls back onto the bed and sets the bag between them, pulling his own legs under him so that they’re crossed again as he stares down at it. Shiro leans forward slightly but doesn’t otherwise move or make a reach for it. Pidge just stares at it like maybe it’ll open itself if he watches it long enough. Shiro’s gaze flicks from the bag to Pidge’s face and repeat. He shuffles forward and lifts his hand to nudge Pidge’s chin up so that they’re looking at each other.

“Whatever this is, you got it for a reason. Don’t overthink it.” Shiro’s voice has always been Pidge’s voice of reason. Even in his head, it’s _Shiro_ when he needs to reason with himself. He nods and lowers his gaze to the bag again and reaches for it. Only he pauses and pushes it toward Shiro.

“Y’know what? You should open it. Like I said, it’s for us.” Pidge shrugs. Shiro raises a sceptical eyebrow but he doesn’t question it. He unwraps the end of the bag from being curled around the box and opens it up. Pidge’s holds his breath as Shiro folds the plastic back over the box.

There’s no mistaking what it is, the packaging isn’t at all discreet like the bag was. And given Pidge’s nervous energy, Shiro had probably guessed that it was going to be some kind of sex toy. And Shiro whistles again, pulling the box completely from the bag and holding it up as he drops the bag off the edge of the bed. Pidge doesn’t say anything as he gives Shiro the chance to just look it over. And he notices the way Shiro chews his bottom lip and that was always a good sign.

Shiro places it back onto the bed between them and lifts his gaze to meet Pidge’s eye again. “You really took a leap with this one, babe.”

“I want to try it. With you, if that wasn’t clear.” _Maybe_ he could take most of an eighteen-inch double ended dildo if he tried, but that wasn’t something he wanted to think about just yet. Even though he’s already thought about Shiro taking the whole thing. If that’s something Shiro would want to try. God, he hopes it is.

“It was.” Shiro chuckles and lowers his gaze to the toy again. He walks prosthetic fingers over the top of the box, smirking to himself as he reads over the little ‘promises’ the company has about it. “When did you get this?”

“The other day. I’ve been thinking about it a lot since then.” Pidge admits as he chews his bottom lip and watches Shiro turn the box and start pulling at the end to get it open.

“Explains the other night.” He hums with a slight upturn of his lip. Pidge rolls his eyes even as he feels some heat bloom across his cheeks.

“Shut up.” He huffs as he fiddles with his own fingers out of nervous habit.

Shiro pulls the toy from the box, freeing it from plastic casings and dropping everything off the side of the bed to join the bag. He lays it out on the bed, his eyes trailing down the length of it. It’s not one of those realistic looking ones and is a light lavender kind of colour. It’s smooth with rounded ends that loosely resemble the head of a penis. Pidge lifts his gaze to Shiro and chews his bottom lip.

“This is gonna be fun,” Shiro hums. He picks up the toy and moves it to the side before he pats his lap. “C’mere,”

Pidge pushes up onto his knees and crawls into Shiro, sitting himself comfortably on his thighs. His hands come around Shiro’s shoulders, pressing into the material of his hoodie. Shiro leans up into Pidge and pulls him down to kiss him. Pidge relaxes into Shiro’s body as the older shifts them about a bit so that he can have his legs on either side of Pidge’s body, knees pressed up into his sides without disturbing Pidge from his spot in his lap.

Shiro’s hands trail down Pidge’s sides and if he wasn’t wearing his own jumper, he knows that the action would leave goosebumps along his skin. Shiro’s hands grip Pidge’s hips, pulling him down against his own body as he grinds up into him. Pidge tilts his head, deepening the kiss by pushing harder against him, licking into Shiro’s mouth as he lets out a shaky exhale.

Shiro moans softly into it, tipping himself back to lean against the headboard again, pulling Pidge down with him. His prosthetic releases Pidge’s hip and trails lower, gripping the hem of Pidge’s pants to tug them down. Pidge’s hands come away from Shiro’s body and without breaking their kiss, he pushes himself up onto his knees and tugs his pants down as far as he can get them. Shiro’s hand dips into his underwear instantly, wrist twisting so that his fingers can slide down over Pidge’s clit.

Pidge lets out a shaky breath against Shiro’s lips as his own hands come to grip Shiro’s waist, clutching onto him tightly. Shiro’s fingers glide perfectly over him, running along the slick folds of his cunt, rubbing a slow circle over his hole before moving back up to press against his clit again.

“You’re so wet baby,” Shiro murmurs softly, like it’s at all a surprise to him that Pidge is this worked up already. His libido has been insane since he started T, and Shiro has taken full advantage of that, much to Pidge’s delight.

Pidge doesn’t respond instantly, instead choosing to yank Shiro’s own pants and underwear down enough to return the favour, pressing two fingers against Shiro’s slick cunt and rubbing with more force against him. Shiro grunts, head tipping back just enough that Pidge can duck his head and kiss his throat easily.

“Makes two of us.” He hums pulling back slightly. He catches Shiro’s smirk just before Shiro’s kissing him again, his fingers pressing against his cunt more eagerly now.

Pidge teases it out a little, rubbing forcefully over his hole before barely applying any pressure to Shiro’s clit and repeating. The heat radiating off of Shiro is to inviting though and he can’t help but press his fingers into his body once he’s got Shiro’s pussy and underwear messy with slick.

Shiro’s free hand comes around Pidge’s back, gripping onto him tightly as he moans. He angles his own wrist more and presses two fingers into Pidge with the same force that Pidge had. Pidge’s nose bumps against Shiro’s own, their foreheads pressed together as they pant across each other’s faces.

It doesn’t take too long for Shiro to decide that their clothes need to come off. His fingers curl up into Pidge as he slides them out. Pidge gasps at the pressure that doesn’t last nearly as long as he needs it to. He pulls his own hand back when Shiro starts tugging on the bottom of his jumper.

He throws it off, and sometimes he can’t handle being topless, even around Shiro when they’re getting intimate, but there are no nerves today. He feels good for once, and instead of commenting on it like anyone else might, Shiro doesn’t even acknowledge it as he pulls off his own hoodie.

Pidge moves away from Shiro so that he can peel off his pants and kick his underwear off with them. And Shiro’s dropping his pants off to the side as Pidge crawls back into this lap. Pidge grinds down against Shiro almost roughly the moment that he can, kissing him with just as much force to have Shiro’s fingers curling roughly around his sides as he groans.

Shiro pulls Pidge down against him, grinding up into him at the same pace Pidge rocks his hips into Shiro’s own. It’s wet and slick, a little messy but warm and it has them both shaking slightly against each other. Shiro pulls back first though and shifts them into an easy position. He pulls Pidge’s leg up over his own and keeps his grip on Pidge’s hip.

“I think you should go first.” Shiro hums as he picks up the dildo. Pidge wets his lips and squirms a little on the bed. He reaches over the edge of the bed and opens up the top drawer of the nightstand and grabs out the bottle of lube.

“Why do you think that?”

“Because I want to watch you do it.” Shiro hums as he holds out his open palm. Pidge scoffs as he squirts a decent amount of lube onto Shiro’s hand. He watches him lube up one end of the dildo, almost running his fingers down a full half of the length. He works it until the only noise is the wet squelch of the lube.

“Plus, I want to fuck you with it.” Shiro shrugs as he twists the toy and moves it to press the head against Pidge’s cunt. Pidge bites into his bottom lip, letting out a small noise at the thought. His gaze is on the toy though as he spreads his legs as far as he can manage and grinds his pussy against it.

Shiro doesn’t say anything as he rubs the tip against Pidge’s hole before he pushes it up against him. And they’ve used toys before, this is no different from those times as Shiro pushes it slowly inside him. Pidge sighs softly, still biting into his lip as he lets Shiro work the toy into his body. The slide is easy with the amount of lube Shiro used and with how slick Pidge already is.

“You open up so pretty, baby.” Shiro praises as he keeps feeding the length into Pidge.

Pidge’s chest starts to rise and fall faster now, his body getting worked up by the feeling of it pressing against his walls and going in deeper, further than the toys they already had. Shiro pauses for a moment before he pulls the toy back a few inches and pushes it back in. Pidge moans, head rolling back against his shoulder as he pushes his hips down into the movement. Shiro’s breath hitches as he tightens his hold on the toy and starts shallowly fucking Pidge with it.

It’s not until Pidge’s noises start to get pitchy, more whines than moans that he finally stops the movement. Pidge trembles against him, pussy clenching around the girth pressed deep inside him. Shiro grabs the lube that Pidge had left at their sides and slicks up the other end of the dildo.

He lifts his hips slightly and pushes the head against his hole. Without any teasing, he pushes the toy inside himself. Pidge’s breath catches as he watches Shiro’s body swallow the length until the only part of the toy that isn’t inside either of them is the few inches in Shiro’s hand. Shiro groans softly, squirming a little to get himself more comfortable before he slowly pulls the toy slightly from himself, which pushes it further into Pidge and _shit_, it feels so deep.

“Fuck,” Pidge whines, watching as Shiro shifts it in the opposite direction, feeling it pull back before it’s sliding into him again.

“Feels so good,” Shiro moans, his head still tipped back, eyes closed as he works the toy back and forth between them.

His pace picks up, arm moving faster to really fuck them both with it. It has Pidge’s mouth falling open on a silent noise as he watches the action. And Shiro drops his gaze back to it, biting into his lip and whimpering as his hips start to move back against the movement.

Pidge pushes himself up more and reaches out to grip Shiro’s shoulder with one hand, keeping himself balanced with the other on the bed behind him as he starts thrusting back against the toy. And then Shiro’s hand is coming away, grabbing hold of the bed while he keeps hold of Pidge’s hip in the other and he moves in opposite sync to what Pidge moves. And without Shiro’s hand to block the way, Pidge pushes harder and when they thrust toward each other, their cunts press against one another.

“Oh God,” Pidge cries out as he throws his head back, trying to anchor himself on the bed better so that he can move faster, so that he can push against Shiro harder.

Shiro pushes himself up straighter so he’s not leaning back against the headboard anymore and drops his hand from Pidge’s hip. It slides lower on Pidge’s body, drawing his attention as he lifts his head again. Shiro swoops in and captures Pidge’s lips in a biting kiss just as he’s pressing his thumb to his clit, stroking him roughly. Pidge groans against Shiro’s mouth, shaking slightly as he almost frantically ruts against Shiro and the dildo.

Pidge clutches to Shiro’s bicep, holding onto him firmly as he tries to kiss back with as much force and eagerness as what Shiro is showing him. But with Shiro stroking his clit, and the rough pace of their bodies colliding, pushing the dildo in deeper and so much harder, he’s unable to keep up. Mostly panting and moaning against Shiro’s mouth, Pidge finally pulls off and rests his head against Shiro’s shoulder. He wraps his arm around Shiro’s back and grinds more insistently against him.

“Shiro,” Pidge manages, trying to push himself harder onto Shiro, trying to rut his cunt against his hand better, desperately chasing his release.

Shiro wraps his other arm tightly around Pidge in turn and rocks their bodies together, pushing harder against Pidge like he’s the one fucking into him. And it feels amazing, with how close it is to being rough between them. Shiro tilts his head and presses his mouth to Pidge’s shoulder, panting heavily against his skin.

“Come for me baby, I know you’re close.” Shiro murmurs. He almost sounds like he’s begging as he works harder to get Pidge off. And he’s not wrong, Pidge can feel it building up in his gut, and with all the overwhelming sensations coming over him, there’s no way that he could hold off even if he tried.

Pidge bites into bottom lip as he presses his face harder into Shiro’s shoulder. His hips thrust irregularly against Shiro’s own in his frantic want to get off. It doesn’t take much with Shiro working his clit so well and the push of the dildo into his body before Pidge is muffling his noises into Shiro’s skin as he comes. His cunt clenches around the dildo so tight that it feels like it’s suddenly overwhelming.

But Shiro doesn’t stop moving against him, fucking himself just as insistently. His hand falls away from Pidge’s clit in favour of pressing his fingers to himself. He strokes himself with the same force and frantic rolling of his wrist that he had Pidge.

Pidge’s chest heaves with his breaths and he settles back onto the bed a little awkwardly. His legs shake, feeling the strain of being spread open the way they were. But he tries to get himself to relax as much as he can so that he can slide the dildo from his pussy. His slick and come coats the toy and he grips it tightly so his grip doesn’t slip as he twists his wrist and fucks the toy into Shiro’s body.

Shiro cries out, his head falling back as he presses his feet into the mattress and thrusts his hips up into the stimulation of his own hand. Pidge groans softly as he watches Shiro’s body convulse, shaking and twitching against the bed as his cunt squeezes around the toy. He drops back against the headboard, gasping and jolting as he keeps his fingers pressed to his clit. Pidge pushes himself up onto his knees and crawls over Shiro, kissing up his chest and throat until he reaches his lips. Shiro lazily kisses him back as they both come down from it, evening out their breathing. Shiro’s hand trails down Pidge’s side to grip his hip and sit him in his lap once he’s pulled the toy from his body.

“That was, fucking incredible.” Shiro sighs, his eyes rolling closed.

“It was,” Pidge agrees, pulling back so that he can smirk down at Shiro when he manages to open his eyes again.

“Next time you get an idea like this, don’t hold back on it for so long.” Shiro chuckles. Pidge huffs out a noise and lowers his gaze as he rests his hands against Shiro’s chest.

“Noted,”

Shiro pulls him back in for another soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
